Crusader
Description The Crusader is a master of taking damage and dishing it back out tenfold. Resilient, tough, and immovable, the Crusader is a one man wall. Gameplay Info Primary Attribute(s): Strength and Charisma Class Frame Blessing of Vigor. Add 15 to your maximum health. Wears Sturdy Armor Abilities Tier 1 * By Any Means (1PP) ** Calling upon a dark god, you make a bargain, removing all that shackles you but also that which boons. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Effect: Take 1d8 + 5 Damage. All Conditions, buffs and afflictions, are removed. * Luminous Smite (2PP) ** You strike down your foe and leave them in shambles before your heavenly might. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Heavy Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Effect: Heal HP equal to your Charisma ** Attack: Str vs Def *** Hit: Weapon Damage. Weakened (1). * Radiant Smite (2PP) ** Cut down the enemy with holy power behind your strike. ** Frequency: At-Will ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Heavy Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Effect: Heal HP equal to your Charisma ** Attack: Str vs Def *** Hit: Weapon + Str Damage * Intervention (2PP) ** When judgement day comes, they will remember the selfless not the selfish. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Reaction ** Range: 3 ** Target: One Ally ** Effect: When a nearby ally is hit by a melee or ranged attack. You can use your reaction to have the hit effect target you instead. Tier 2 * Heroic Smite (2PP) ** Divine purpose fills you as you make a powerful strike in the name of your creed. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Heavy Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Effect: You are Dazed (1) ** Attack: Str vs Def *** Hit: Weapon + Cha + Str. Weakened (1) * Sacrificing Smite (2PP) ** A powerful strike, but at the cost of your own vitality. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Heavy Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Effect: Take Cha Damage ** Attack: Str vs Def *** Hit: 3 Weapon + Cha Damage *** Miss: Cha Damage * Desperate Smite (2PP) ** You overextend yourself for a powerful strike, but leave yourself weakened in the aftermath. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Heavy Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Effect: You are weakened (1) ** Attack: Cha vs Def *** Hit: 3 Weapon + Str Damage. Weakened (1) * Embodiment of Courage (3PP) ** You are unmoving, a pillar of radiant strength. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Target: Self ** Effect: Until the end of combat, the damage you would take from attacks that target Grit are halved. Tier 3 * Not Today (2PP) ** When all hope is lost, you will rise above in glory. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Free Action ** Target: Self ** Effect: While Bleeding Out, use this Free Action to regain 2d8 + Cha Health and stand up. * Brilliant Smite (3PP) ** Restore your vitality with a destructive heroic strike. ** Frequency: Chapter ** Action Type: Action ** Requirements: Heavy Melee Weapon ** Range: Melee ** Target: One Character ** Effect: Heal HP equal to 2 Charisma ** Attack: Cha vs Def *** Hit: 3 Weapon + Cha. * Sacred Purpose (4PP) ** Faith is my shield, and my sword is the powers of heaven. ** Frequency: Combat ** Action Type: Action ** Target: Self ** Effect: Until the end of combat, the damage you would take from attacks that target Defense are reduced by an amount equal to your Charisma to a minimum of 1 damage.